His Dream
by Melly44
Summary: I love him. I really do. All I need is him and only him. The bullshit people believe and preach, "Hon, there's more fish in the sea." The huge question that crosses my frequently, Does he love me back? Rated T for swearing and whatnot ;)
1. Chapter 1

I was irritated by the amount of time we spent driving, it was early hours of the morning. I was fighting it stay awake but my eye lids keep fluttering close. It seemed as if he was trying to take me to a remote country area in Oklahoma. Then he abruptly pulled to the side of the road and gruffly alleged, "We're here."

I leap out of his truck and onto the county side dirt road and swung the car door shut. I gave a brief look around at the sheer loneliness of this grassy meadow. This was odd for his tuff hood behaviour he grown into when he moved to Oklahoma. I squint at the bright sunlight that making an eerie feeling in the back my eyeballs. I spin to his direction where he sitting on the hood of Buck's T-Bird. I saw him there non-greased hair and no leather jacket made me smile, the Dally I remembered. I was too good to be true, there was always a flaw.

He looked pained almost raw, it was terrifying to see him out of center. I walked cautiously towards him afraid this was a mirage from dehydration. I glided my body on the cool metal of the hood, sitting beside him with almost millimetres to spare. I didn't know what to say to him, I wouldn't know how to comfort him either. I just sat there staring into the horizon the only thing I seemed to know how to do at the time. He supposed softly as close to a whisper, "How are you?"

He drove me out into the country to ask me how I am. I am literally tired to the point that I can function anymore. How am I, anyway? I always feel left out, not wanted and tired of everything. I could but that into a pretty little sentence and say, 'I'm good, how are you?' I don't want to be blunt with my honesty.

I coaxed myself into a little bit of a lie," I'm ok only because I'm due part from my coffee." He cracked a smile, it was truly genuine too. I missed the old Dal that I grew up with in New York and everything he left there. In Tulsa he wasn't the Dal I knew only the tuff hood with no emotions. Before I even thought I slip out quietly, "I miss you..."

Silence filled the void of my rapid thoughts spilling through my mind. I knew what he was thinking but I don't know him anymore so I don't know where this is going. He let out a breath that told a story he can only tell and the swinging of his feet bouncing upon the car's bumper. He stood up started pacing a little bit then reasoned fervently, "Hope, I regret coming to Tulsa. It grew me into rumours told to others, I ain't a savage hood. It makes me seem I have no emotions you know, that I can't think—"He paused and took a hasty breath, "Can I try something."

He rapid squashed his mouth onto my open mouth, it left me breathless. I slid back on the hood, wrapped my leg around his body. His soft lips and mine work into rhythm of our massaging tongues. The world stopped, no motion and it was _wonderful_.


	2. Chapter 2

I was irritated by the amount of time we spent driving, it was early hours of the morning. I was fighting it stay awake but my eye lids keep fluttering close. It seemed as if he was trying to take me to a remote country area in Oklahoma. Then he abruptly pulled to the side of the road and gruffly alleged, "We're here."

I leap out of his truck and onto the county side dirt road and swung the car door shut. I gave a brief look around at the sheer loneliness of this grassy meadow. This was odd for his tuff hood behaviour he grown into when he moved to Oklahoma. I squint at the bright sunlight that making an eerie feeling in the back my eyeballs. I spin to his direction where he sitting on the hood of Buck's T-Bird. I saw him there non-greased hair and no leather jacket made me smile, the Dally I remembered. I was too good to be true, there was always a flaw.

He looked pained almost raw, it was terrifying to see him out of center. I walked cautiously towards him afraid this was a mirage from dehydration. I glided my body on the cool metal of the hood, sitting beside him with almost millimetres to spare. I didn't know what to say to him, I wouldn't know how to comfort him either. I just sat there staring into the horizon the only thing I seemed to know how to do at the time. He supposed softly as close to a whisper, "How are you?"

He drove me out into the country to ask me how I am. I am literally tired to the point that I can function anymore. How am I, anyway? I always feel left out, not wanted and tired of everything. I could but that into a pretty little sentence and say, 'I'm good, how are you?' I don't want to be blunt with my honesty.

I coaxed myself into a little bit of a lie," I'm ok only because I'm due part from my coffee." He cracked a smile, it was truly genuine too. I missed the old Dal that I grew up with in New York and everything he left there. In Tulsa he wasn't the Dal I knew only the tuff hood with no emotions. Before I even thought I slip out quietly, "I miss you..."

Silence filled the void of my rapid thoughts spilling through my mind. I knew what he was thinking but I don't know him anymore so I don't know where this is going. He let out a breath that told a story he can only tell and the swinging of his feet bouncing upon the car's bumper. He stood up started pacing a little bit then reasoned fervently, "Hope, I regret coming to Tulsa. It grew me into rumours told to others, I ain't a savage hood. It makes me seem I have no emotions you know, that I can't think—"He paused and took a hasty breath, "Can I try something."

He rapid squashed his mouth onto my open mouth, it left me breathless. I slid back on the hood, wrapped my leg around his body. His soft lips and mine work into rhythm of our massaging tongues. The world stopped, no motion and it was _wonderful_.


End file.
